What About ME?
by MystiaTheEspeon
Summary: John and Dave have been dating for a while now, but Dave wants to take the relationship to the next level... John, however, doesn't. Dave starts to kind of force it onto John. How will it turn out? BTW I didn't write all of that into the story, but that's kinda how things are going down. Dave x John lemon, straight to the lemon. Based off of role-play I had with my friends.


Dave slowly slipped his hand down Johns shorts, making John moan.

"Dude, I haven't grabbed onto anything yet. Excited much?"

"No... hhaaa." John breathed. Dave began to palm at Johns member through his boxers, making John quiver slightly. Dave just loved watching John squirm. Dave decided to stop teasing his friend and brought his hand out, only to put it under Johns boxers. He found the tip and began to grind his thumb on it, spreading the pre-cum around.

"D-Daaaave..." John was only barely able to send out his warning before cumming into Daves hand. "That was fast." Dave said as he brought his hand out, and just wiped his hand off on Johns shorts; Dave knew he was going to be able to taste him later, if everything goes to plan.

"David no, I'm not ready for this yet."

"You know I don't like being called that." Dave said, while taking off Johns shorts.

"W-well I'm telling you to stop." David put his thumbs in the boxers, ready to pull them off. "Dave listen." The boxers were down to his hip. "DAVE!" When Dave looked up to John, he saw tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Why are you crying" Both John and Dave sat up so they were face to face. No answer. "Be honest... do you want me to continue or not?"

"Y-yes... well, no... no." John was already hardening up again, and Dave took notice.

"Psh, don't lie man, so not cool." Dave almost growled, his voice low and seductive, making John shiver. Dave leans in until Daves lips are ghosting Johns cheek. His hand trails down Johns chest, down closer to his boxers and-

"Get your fingers away from that... or... I'll..!"

"Or you'll what?" Dave retorted.

"Or I'll... or..." Dave smirked at this. He always thought that Johns awkwardness was cute. He pushes John further down, holding him up with one of his hands. He hovers over Johns lips, so close that the slight movement would result in a kiss.

"That's what I thoug-"

"Or I'll do this!" John suddenly pushes Dave off him and onto the ground using some wind. He then climbs on top Dave. "Now, your turn." John had the same low, seductive voice Dave had not too long ago. He had to admit, this new side of John was pretty hot, but before Dave could get dominance back, John slips his hand down Daves pants. Realizing Dave wasn't wearing any underwear, he blushed, but never backed down. He began to do anything he could think of to Dave; palming, tugging, rubbing, anything to show how strong he could be.

"U-ungh... Egbert, bro... haaah... you're pretty cool when I think about it." Dave was barely able to say before his breath becomes labored, trying not to moan. John stops, pulling his hand out. Dave makes a little growling nose in the back of his throat at the loss. John takes off Daves pants in a teasing fashion. Like I said earlier, he didn't have any boxers on, so as soon as those pants were off, Dave was completely exposed, member hitting the cold air. John took one look at Daves manhood lustfully, imagining it inside him. This thought made his seme-ness almost disappear.

"You ready Dave?"

"Dude, no fair, you have to take something off too." Motioning to Johns shorts and underwear.

"Nah I'm good." John begins to stare off into space, trying to think what to do next. Dave uses this chance to flip the two over, so Dave had full dominance again.

"I'm not letting you go that easily." Daves hands began their decent down to Johns manhood, still covered by his boxers and shorts. As soon as the last few articles of clothes are removed, and Johns manhood hits the cold air as well, he couldn't stop moving, hips bucking into nothingness, a drive making him beg silently for some kind of friction. "What's up?" Dave asks, realizing his friends' impatience.

"I want you... inside me..." Dave was a little surprised by this request, and honestly so was John for making the comment himself. But who was he to deny his friends request. Dave wanted him too, I mean, this WAS Daves idea after all.

"In due time." Was all Dave replied with. With that said, he began his decent down Johns body, again, enjoying watching John squirm. As soon as Johns member was right in his face, John began to move his hips impatiently. All John was saying was a combination of pleads and begs for more. Dave came up once more, up to Johns face, and pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. John gasped at the feeling, as he felt a warm butterfly feeling in his stomach. He felt ridiculous, feeling like a school girl for feeling like this, under another mans power...

And he loved it

Pulling out of the kiss, both desired for more. "Wow, you're a talented kisser." All John did was nod in agreement. Johns hips immediately stop moving. He was instantly calm. Dave begins to move back down, and once at the destination, stopped, and looked up at John, who only looked back at him with half lidded eyes, pleading silently.

Dave flicked his tongue at the tip, making John arch his back, shivering, moaning. As soon as John came back down to earth, John quietly said "Dave, please..."

"Please what?" Dave was worried about the fact that he would change his mind again, wanting to stop.

"M-More" And all of that worry left. Dave uses his hand to move Johns legs down, and then used his other hand to keep Johns hands in place. "Don't worry, what I can do will make you go crazy."

"W-Wha...HAAaaaah." Dave engulfs Johns member, swirling his tongue around the tip. Boy was Dave right. John almost seemed to be going insane. He pushed his hips up on Daves hand, wanting to get more of himself inside Daves mouth, but to no avail. John then brings his hand down to Daves head, mixing his fingers into Daves blonde hair. Dave finally began to bob his head, taking in more of Johns member in the process. John moaned breathlessly, as he was finally getting what he wanted... until Dave stopped. John whined at the loss and looked down at his partner, who still had Johns member in his mouth. Dave smirked (as best he could with a D in his mouth), and slid his mouth all the way down to the base of his friends member, trying not to gag on it in the process. He then sucks hard on the member, caving in his cheeks. John arched his back a second time and moaned loudly, eyes rolling back in his head slightly in pleasure.

Dave tasted the pre-cum dripping from Johns tip. Craving the taste, Dave began to bob his head again, but this time going faster. John began to feel the coil in his stomach tighten, warning him of climax. "D-Daaaave~," John breathed. "I think I'm gonna..!"

Dave took his mouth off the member to reply, "Go ahead man. Do your worst." before diving back down on the member, this time going as fast as ever. He noticed his friends breathing and moaning get faster and faster, as the coil in Johns stomach was at its tightest. John screamed out Daves name as his toes curled, eyes rolled back in his head, and gripped at Daves hair as he releases into his friends heavenly mouth. Dave drinks up all of Johns seed before pulling off his member, sucking ever so slightly so that there was a bit of a pop noise.

Dave lays down next to John, who was laying on the floor, basking in the after-glow. John looks at Dave, and Dave looks at John. Smiling, John cuddles up closer to Dave. Dave blushes slightly at this motion, wrapping his arm around John in a caressing manner. John looks up at Dave, leaning into a kiss. A passionate, but gentle kiss. John could taste himself inside Daves mouth, but doesn't mind, actually thinking "Wow, I taste good!". He smiles into the kiss at this comment. They both pull away from the kiss, just looking into each others eyes.

"I love you Dave." John whispers slightly. "Love ya too dude." Dave replies. John drifts off with this thought in mind, head resting on the chest of the man he loved. But there was one little thing that hadn't been resolved yet. Dave was the first to point this out, but said it ever so quietly as to not wake John up.

"Hey, what about me?"

* * *

This is my first smut fanfic...

I'm so proud of myself! *beams with pride*


End file.
